


[Lewis x Seb] Not victory

by Rinny001



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinny001/pseuds/Rinny001
Summary: 寫個哀傷又甜蜜的故事，寫著寫著差點就把自己寫哭了，後記說明一些設定*Carlos+Lando提及
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	[Lewis x Seb] Not victory

我們都不會知道，用心付出的愛情，最終的結局會是怎樣的景象，那個一同構想的藍圖，最終是不是會扶持著同個人的手，去拼湊上最後一片。

但很多時候我都知道，你所展現出來的快樂，並不是真的快樂，因為你的眼眸裡所透露出的悲傷，已經把你徹底的出賣，我不知道其他人能不能夠看出來，但是我知道，你表面上說著雲淡風輕，但是你和他的愛情已經進行了如此長久，越是長久的愛情，其中所投注下的心力，再分開之時，伴隨而來的傷痛就有多大，我懂，因為我也在那段關係之中載浮載成，但我也知道，我看著失去自我的你，心痛到無法狠下心割捨這段關係，即便我們一開始就只是一段虛無縹緲，互相取暖的關係，但是我現在卻開始渴望這段關係的結束，不是走向這樣的發展。

你知道嗎？如果你現在選擇結束這一切，你我都知道，這一切絕不是所謂的勝利，只是逃避一切的自我結束罷了，你已經開始忘記，忘記自己曾經是多麼的堅強與無所畏懼，曾經是那個即便要失去一切，也不願意停止挑戰的勇者，但為何當你失去了他，卻連自我也跟著失去了呢？你那深刻在骨子裡的自我，就這樣隨之而去了嗎？我知道，你擁抱著我的時候，你的目光從來不在我身上，你也知道，我親吻你時，目光也不在你身上，我們一遍又一遍的告訴對方，要結束這一次次的肉體關係，但又總會有很多揮之不去的回憶，讓我們不得不互相取暖，你在我的床上喊著他的名子，而我也在你的床上，喊著他的名子，我們都在催眠自己，你就是他，但是夢醒了，我們都知道彼此永遠不會是心裡所期盼的那個人，但是現在，我卻覺得我開始醉了，醉倒在你一次次的溫柔裡，我發現，我已經在不知不覺中，愛上了你的癡情你的溫柔，而你呢？

Seb看著眼前在沙灘上發著呆的Lewis的背影，心想，這趟旅行是他自己找他出來，但是很明顯的他心思根本不在這裡，在這趟旅行中，所有經過的地點、吃過的菜、拍過的照，都可以感受到，都是他與他曾經的回憶，Seb知道，眼前的他想要用謊言告訴內心還在渴望不可能的自我，你們誰也沒有決定離開，所以你對我掛著偽笑的面具，進行這趟旅遊，而我也掛著面具，參予這趟旅程，兩個被拋棄的人，兩顆傷痕累累的心，但誰也不願意承認，其實你我已因為悲傷，而互相吸引，你我已知道，我們其實只是在錯的時間相遇，但在對的時間，卻沒有勇氣發展。

「Lewis，他對你來說真得有這麼重要嗎？我呢？我只能永遠是個影子嗎？一個代替他的影子。」Seb看著遠方走向海洋裡的Lewis，夕陽西下的景色裡，那背影是多麼的孤獨，而自己用著會被風吹散的語氣，道出自己這些年陪伴Lewis的心聲，但卻在下一秒，看著眼前海裡的Lewis，那漸遠又開始沉溺的身影，瞪大了雙眼，下一秒立即慌張地呼喊了起來，在一陣的慌亂之下，與一同在海岸上的旅人，救起了Lewis已被海水淨透的身軀，當Lewis在自己懷裡，睜開他那漂亮的眼眸時，心臟瞬間漏跳的瞬間，只有自己知道，而自己也不顧形象的撞進Lewis的肩頸裡，大哭了起來，Seb說：「你知道，你我已經有所不同，別諞自己從沒感受到。你知道我已愛上了你，你呢？你也有愛上我的一切嗎？還是你只是愛上了我的國籍，那個和他相同的國籍。」這瞬間，我感受到你的手緩慢的拍上了我後腦的髮上，一下一下的就像曾經愛過的那個人一樣，然後我聽到你笑了，那是發自內心的笑，在我們這麼長久的取暖關係以來，這是我第一次，聽見你發自內心的笑聲，我緩慢的從你頸中離開，看著笑到溢出淚水的側顏，想起了無數次的床上，我曾經向你索取不同的愛，但你看著我的眼，卻是充滿逃避，你也曾經嘗試著想要我真切的擁抱，但我給我的卻也只有無盡的迴避。你我的愛都很卑微，但此刻的愛又為何感覺如此不同呢？我感覺，你我都開始勇敢了，雖然你我還尚未忘卻全部的傷痛，甚至不能肯定自己，還有心去付出第二份全心的愛，但此刻我想，我們那曾經遺失的心，此刻好像找到了遺失的匿跡。

雖然，日昇日落的日子下，你我依然要伴隨著過往回憶過下去，只要我們的心臟還為此跳動，即便我們不願意承認，他們都已拋棄我們而去，但現實會在一幕幕的太陽升起之時，時時刻刻的提醒，所謂的回憶，是用任何方式都不能逃避的事實，不管過往交織出的藍圖是多麼的美好，只要有一個人停止交織，就如同沒有打結的串珠鍊，會以意想不到的速度崩解，剎那間，曾經擁有的過往，都變成名為痛苦的脆片，而你卻無法看清，或是不想看清，你們的世界將不再有所交集，曾經共同生活的氣味、回憶，都會再時間的帶領下，走向遺忘的尾聲，只有戀戀不忘的人，才會被回憶所困。

「他根本就不在乎你，你該看看我，看看我吧，Lewis…」Seb此刻看著Lewis的臉，恍惚之中，說出了自己的真切的心聲，在這段原先只是取暖的關係中，漫長到不知不覺中，改變了自己對這段關係的地位，而Lewis則看著呆看著自己說出心聲的臉，吻上了對方，給對方那個他一直想要自己真正的深吻，而自己也得到了，那個曾經要求不到的緊緻的擁抱。

其實自己是知道的，自己也在關係中開始改變了定位，他也愛上了Seb的溫柔與癡情，他和他說真的，一點都不像，只有國籍和語言是相似的而已。自己從一開始就知道了，而他也知道Seb的前情人跟自己也是這點相像，所以他們才會容許對方，變成替代品的存在，不過就在剛剛，在那片曾經一起來過無數次的海洋下，他彷彿看清了前段關係裡，自己的卑微，而對方其實早在很久之前就以不那麼深愛著自己，而當自己清醒過來，Seb那蔚藍的眼所透露出來的關切，才是自己一直以來尋找的愛情。

「Sebby，I'm so sorry for making you wait so long.」  
「yeah, You need to make chocolate cake for me. And I will forgiveness you this.」

多年之後，位處深山中的房子裡，多出了很多不屬於Lewis和Seb的聲音，更多的聲音是來自遊戲的打擊聲，不，準確來說是槍戰聲，Seb此刻看著他們領養來的孩子Carlos和Lando，雖然自己是一點都不懂遊戲，所以孩子們從來不跟自己討論，噢，他們是曾經有邀約過自己一起玩，但是自己玩的真的是太糟糕了，很快地就被請出遊戲間，那時，自己還為此跟Lewis哀嚎了一陣子，硬要Lewis跟自己也玩一場，證實不是只有自己很爛，但結果，印象中Lewis好像也沒有到很差。

「真是太可惡了…」Seb癟著嘴，看著一整個早上都不停玩遊戲的孩子們，不知不覺的回憶起很多關於孩子們的這些年的趣事，直到Lando小小的手拉扯褲管，才回過神蹲下來，看著他的眼睛，不過自己還沒開口，Lando倒是先抱怨了：「Sebby，你不用特別蹲下來拉，我已經13歲了！」「可是我們的Lando bady一直還沒長高阿，不蹲下來，Sebby看不到你漂亮的眼睛」Seb蹲著看著有點鬧脾氣的孩子，身上多了一個比較高的重量，耳後也傳來另一個相對成熟的聲音：「Sebby，我們今天是不是要去Lewis那裡？」Carlos的問話驚得自己馬上站起，自己都忘了今天是全家要去摩洛哥度假的日子，自從領養孩子之後，Lewis因為工作更常要往返摩洛哥，商討過後乾脆在摩洛哥買一棟房子，讓Lewis住在那裡，本來Lewis是要全家一起住的，但自己總覺得摩洛哥不適合孩子，所以Lewis也就讓自己跟孩子待在老家，只是每年孩子們開始放長假，就會去摩洛哥住一段時間，自己忙著忙著差點就忘了！

「Sebby…Sebby你是不是變心了？你怎麼可以忘記每年這麼重要的日子！」當Seb匆匆忙忙地準備好自己的行李時，兩位貼心的孩子早就跟Lewis通風報信，還順便把早準備好的行李推出來放在車上，所以當自己牽著孩子抵達Lewis家時，Lewis一開門就先皺起眉頭，開始抱怨了起來，而手邊的孩子早就一溜菸不知道跑去哪裡了。

「Sebby…你這樣都不說話，我真的會懷疑你變心了」Lewis跟著打開門就忽略自己哀怨語氣，自己一個人忙東忙西的Seb，Lewis決定直接黏在自家伴侶身後，理所當然的令忙碌的Seb停下了動作，轉身給自己一個深沉的擁抱，然後聽到他不好意思的說：「Lewis，Sorry，I just forget…」然後兩個人，就這樣擁抱了好一陣子，直到站在窗外的孩子們，那幼稚的爭吵聲下，才離開彼此，而陽台則繼續傳來孩子們的爭吵聲。

「Lando!Why are you always forget Spanish!? I teach you for every single day!!」  
「I don’t know!! Spanish not my language!! Why I need to remember!!」

Seb聽著兩個孩子爭吵著語言問題，不禁笑了出來，最近來自西班牙的Carlos 總是不顧Lando 意願的教他故鄉話，而Lando 不知道是因為西班牙語太難，還是骨子裡有身為英國人母語者的驕傲，總是記不住西班牙話，每次都惹的Carlos 生氣起來，但是，孩子們的吵架總是來得快也去得快，所以自己也就沒有特別介入，但這樣聽起來，再放任他們吵下去，孩子們友誼的小船可能這個長假都會是翻覆狀態，這對擁有難得假期的一家人，可不好，不過他倒是有個好辦法。

「Kids,Don’t quarrels.I see⋯ I think your both more think about learn German?」而眼前剛還吵得不可開交的孩子，突然異口同聲的回答：「Sebby!Noooo—」後，又突然意識到剛還在爭吵的尷尬，但卻也拉不下臉跟對方道歉，身後的Lewis 看著這一幕，在內心感嘆著，真是難為自己伴侶每天都要面對這兩個屁孩，雖然已經對他很好，但還要好上加好才行。

「Sebby ，我們帶孩子去海邊看看海吧？我們也好久沒有一起看海了」而一家人聽著Lewis 的建議，眼前的一片蔚藍也讓孩子們忘記了爭吵，過沒多久就又打成一片，然後跑來告訴他們，要去街上轉轉，等等回來會帶上好吃的，就識趣的離開了海邊，放任好久沒有獨處的他們，此刻看著海洋嘴邊回憶起好多事情，彼此攏著肩膀，靠在一起，Lewis 則悄悄地看著Seb 的側顏，回憶起當時在這片海洋雙方的告白，然後，攏過身旁這個為自己付出與犧牲很多的人，而對方也好像知道自己回憶起什麼，兩個人默契似的吻上了對方的唇，一步一步的加深力道，不過耳邊卻傳來孩子們嬉鬧的聲音刹然而止後，又聽到默契的聲音告訴他們，他們還想去那邊玩玩，就伴隨著奔跑聲離開海灘。

「Lewi…孩子…」被孩子們看到深吻場面，Seb 覺得自己真想找個洞躲起來，但是眼前的人，卻好像沒有打算要停止，在這個短暫分離的狀態下，很快的又貼了上來，使得自己抵拒的手，漸漸地因為稍微缺氧，又或者是說被漸長的激情，吻到沒力般，只是象徵性的放在彼此的胸膛之中。不過，當眼前人準備要脫掉自己上衣時，全身倒是瞬間回過了神的推開了Lewis，只見Lewis 一臉可憐樣的問自己：「Sebby,不可以嗎？難道你真的變心了？」惹得自己不知道要笑他可愛還是可憐，好一陣子以後，只好傾身吻了口他的耳朵，然後小小聲的說：「…不可以…在…」不過，話還沒說完，只感受到自己被推倒的感覺，以及Lewis 急切的手之下，自己的後話裡，埋沒在耳邊傳來親吻的聲響裡，Lewis 說：「…Sebby，可是我忍不住了」接著，自己也在這急切的攻勢之下，漸漸地失去了理智，畢竟…真的好久沒有做了，孩子們和分隔兩地都是無法長久獨處的原因之一。

等兩個人從激情中解放後，是躺在Lewis身上的Seb先睜開了雙眼，他的眼就像還沒回過神般，優遊的先遊轉了屋內，在看到天外已經是天黑狀態時，嚇的猛然起身，連帶叫醒了原本還沉睡著的Lewis，他睜著迷濛的雙眼和混亂的髮辮，起身攏住伴侶的腰，將頭放在伴侶的肩膀上問著：「Sebby，怎麼了？」不過卻沒有得到伴侶的回應，只感受到自己突然失去支撐的跌進床後，才聽到伴侶喊著：「天黑了，你還問我怎麼了！不知道孩子們是不是回家了…Lewis都是你…」聽著喋喋不休的Seb，Lewis才發現原來天已經不知不覺得黑了，但他卻抓住了慌亂穿著衣服的Seb，跟他說：「Sebby，孩子最大的都18了，不會有事的拉…他們一定回到家，而且早就睡著了」然後又開始問起了Seb的肩頸，但這次卻沒有如願的讓伴侶沉淪，只聽到伴侶啪的一聲，打了下自己的手，用眼神告訴自己，再這樣下去下次就不做了，惹得Lewis只好撇撇嘴穿好衣服，追上已走遠的Seb，不過，等他們匆匆地回到家時，孩子們就像Lewis說的，兩個孩子真的早就回家而且睡著了，不過，是趴在擺了西班牙料理的餐桌上，廚房裡則滿是食物處理的痕跡，Carlos還告訴他們，一定得記得吃吃看，他和Lando下午努力研究出來的料理，但小小的紙條裡還有Lando那娟秀的字體，寫著自己是被逼得，惹得Seb和Lewis默默的勾起了嘴角的笑容，然後吻了口孩子的額頭，一人一隻的抱起他們回到房間裡。然後回到這擺滿料理的餐桌，笑著吃了起來，也聊了很多過往與現在，等吃飽收拾好了，再一起回到孩子房門前時，卻看到原本放在不同床上的孩子，此刻卻擠在同一張床上，手還勾再一起，Seb看著這畫面，不禁歪頭對抱著自己的Lewis說：「慘，孩子們不會也…」但得到的是Lewis深深的吻了口自己後，笑著對自己說：「那一定是我們太幸福了，所以孩子們也被幸福吸引」

月幕低垂的夜晚，Lewis和Seb兩個人披著外袍，站在陽台看著夜景，都在想著，如果當時就那樣放棄了，也不會有現在這樣的未來，好險，兩個人都沒有放棄

Ending now is anything but victory. 好險，當時兩個人都沒有放棄…。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 1.Lewis中間那幕，是選擇要自殺，就故意選在Seb的眼前，就像是一種報復，然後被Seb發現，本來要寫兩個人最後狠狠的幹了一場，但寫著寫著就溫柔了，所以就溫柔的發現彼此就是自己最適合也值得愛的人
> 
> 2.2位成年人的戶外sex，設定是在個私人海邊小屋，本來是想真戶外，但感覺太刺激了，然後礙於劇情順暢下，就沒有詳細描寫，番外篇再來補這篇肉and 554看到會秒走是因為他們Lewis 爸爸兇狠的目光，飢餓的爸爸表示快滾XD
> 
> 3.很抱歉讓554變成孤兒，設定多有bug 就讓他去了XD bug ex. 18歲的55，還可以被老人家抱起來沒醒
> 
> 4\. Ending now is anything but victory.這句話是SEAL Team S3還4主角在接受心理治療時，自我判斷OK要逃避漫長治療時，醫生告訴他的，意思就是，你現在選擇逃避結束這一切，但你知道這絕對不代表勝利，然後我突然覺得不錯打個悲傷故事，但寫著寫著好像有點沒融合，不過我  
> 相信FU有到(←真的很隨便)  
> 5.然後英文對話，沒有認真考慮詞性文法，如果變成直翻式英文就讓我們大笑三聲略過XD  
> 6.其實一直覺得自己文視角很亂，希望未來有所改善


End file.
